1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems and methods, and, more particularly, to a hybrid microcontroller system for controlling a function of a device in an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control system enables the control of the switching of a device responsive to entry of a command relating to a function of the device. Such systems may further enable an operator from outside the device to enter a command relating to a function of the device, and for indicating to the operator outside the device the nature of the command entered.
Control systems may enable the switching of a device by completing or breaking the path of current therein, and may enable an operator to modify the operating parameters of a device. Such systems may include a mechanical switch in a control element therein, wherein contacts are opened and closed to break or complete the current path. Such systems may also require access to the control element on the inside of the device for modifying device operational parameters. In a device such as a beverage dispensing machine wherein functions are controlled by a processor, for example, such control element may include a mechanical switch located inside the device, for enabling current switching and for adjusting attributes of the functions of the device. Such switch may control the operation of a heater for heating water in the beverage dispensing machine, in turning the heater on and off. In some implementations of a control system, an alphanumeric display on the outside of a processor-controlled devices enables control from the outside of the device of a processor located inside the device.
However, there have been problems associated with switching the current path and modifying the operating parameters in such control systems. Mechanical switch contacts are subject to generating abrupt transient spikes, resulting in corrosion, pitting, and disintegration of the contact surfaces over time, substantially reducing the electrical efficiency of the switch and the control element. Also, control elements located inside the device require inefficient access to the interior thereof, and are more time consuming and subject to causing damage in requiring access thereinto than a system which can be operated from outside the device without access thereinto. Also, an alphanumeric display and the associated keypads for operation thereof are relatively expensive to obtain, require a driver therefor, and require substantial power for the operation thereof.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a system which is capable of preventing abrupt transient spikes in a mechanical switch in a control element, which enables efficient device function-related command entry and indicating from outside the device, without access to the inside of the device, and which enables effective processing and implementation of entered and indicated parameter-modifying device commands. The present invention fulfills these needs.